Highway without GAS!
by LianEternia
Summary: Summary: When things just couldn’t get worse for her at the FBI, Agent Mulder had to try and fix them… Will he be in just for a surprise? RR-
1. Mulderwe don't have gas!

Highway to..No Gas? 

Author: LianEternia

Summary: When things just couldn't get worse for her at the FBI, Agent Mulder had to try and fix them…

**12:30 PM: Dana Scully's Office in the FBI**

"No, no and No! Mulder I told you, I'm not going to risk it with Skinner.- Her voice sounded frenetic, recently AD Skinner has been harrasing the hell out of Dana and she didn't want to lose her job in an attempt to file a report against him.

Ruffling his hair with his right hand while the left held up a pen, he softly inquired-"Can't you see that he's tryingt o get you fired because you're on to his little games?"- Dana Scully simply had to be a stubburn woman, had she? Her auburn hair flickered a dark shade with the dim light, her blue eyes looked murderous as she felt like storming straight at him, Fox got up slowly walked to the door when she called back

"Mulder,"- Her voice sounded like if she'd fall appart, Mulder turned to face Scully, whom walked to him. Her face worriedly as she flashed a quick smile and added-"Look, I know what he's been trying to do the last six months since I found out of him and Krycek, but trust me, I have my own ace up my sleeve. Besides,"- Her breath began to calm down from the anger she had in her, slowly composturing herself she let out a sigh, Mulder slowly grasped his partner's hand and said-"What? Tell me, Dana?"-

'_Can't he see this is part of my plan?'-_ Dana thought, taking the offered hand and smiling to him, trying to reassure that she'd be alright.

Truthfully, she had no problems with Skinner and Krycek! She had been planning this for a while, to get out of work for a while, otherwise known as vacation, something Mulder didn't do often by the looks of it. Glancing at her, awaiting a response he knew that there'd be none. Her office phone rand, letting go of him and turning to answer as another five minutes passed she hung up and turned to face Fox.

"I'm fired."-

His mouth hung open, inside her mind she felt guilt as she took her purse and said-"Don't get involved. I'll be filing –But before she could finish, Mulder was scribbling a letter on a paper.

"I'm quitting"-

The words shocked her, now that was **not** part of her plan! She took his hand and the pen in her hand and said-"Follow me"- Nearly dragging Agent Mulder with her, she moved up and about various offices and cubicles, finding Skinner's, Dana pushed the door open and…

"Surprise!"-

Then you could see Skinner, Doggett, Krycek and the two standing at the door. Skinner was the first to talk -–"Congratulations Agent, this is your ten year anniversary as X-Files partners."-

Mulder ruffled his hair again, glancing at Scully he spoke-"Y-you fooled me into this?"-

Her nod reassured him it was a joke, Krycek passed down two cans of pepsi to Scully and Mulder. Holding to her hand tighter he playfully grinned to her and then asked-"Why?"- Dana returned the grin and Krycek spoke

"You two need a vacation. We've been planning this for a while,"- He paused and Doggett added his share by saying that them two had to get a vacation.

**3:00 PM: On the Highway to Florida**

"So Scully, thought fooling me would work a second time?"- Mulder spoke, driving off to Florida because they needed a break to the beach.

Dana wore a casual sundress with some sandals, her hair put into a ponytail while fiddling with the radio, slowly glacing to him she gave a giggle.

"Maybe, who knows?"- Mulder didn't like the sound of that, but before he even knew it, the car began to slow, glancing at the gas meter he cursed-"Fuck! We still have another five miles to go until the next station."- Scully glanced at the man beside her. He wore a casual t-shirt and some jeans with a pait os sneakers, who'd say that they were FBI agents? Nobody.

Taking the cell phone once the car finally slowed down, Mulder made a call to Roadside Service. Dana fiddled with her walkman listening to AC/DC's Highway to Hell. Mulder turned to her and spoke-"2 hours. What can we do?"- Naughty ideas formed at first, pushing them aside the other agent turned and said-"Well, listen to my walkman, eat something from the sandwiches I brung along…make out in the back seat like school kids"-

They stopped to look at eachother, glancing into eachother's eyes like it the moon and the sun would clash and collide when….

Cliffhanger! What will happen in the our second chapter? Can things get lets say..romantic/fluffy? Or comedy/romantic?


	2. Krycek the Genious!

Highway to..No Gas? 

Author: LianEternia

Summary: When things just couldn't get worse for her at the FBI, Agent Mulder had to try and fix them…

Last Chapter: Inside the Car 

_-"Well, listen to my walkman, eat something from the sandwiches I brung along…make out in the back seat like school kids"-_

_They stopped to look at eachother, glancing into eachother's eyes like it the moon and the sun would clash and collide when…._

Mulder leaned down to kiss her softly, it was a chaste kiss upon her lips, Dana trembled softly, the forgotten walkman was playing Frou Frou's song '_Let Go'_. Missing the first part the chorus began

So, let go,let go 

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So, let go, l-let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

He let go of Scully slowly, glancing at her. He knew she was perfect in his eyes. Scully smiled silently, they still had fifty-five minutes to go. Before Scully could even think about returning the kiss he broke the silence.

"I should have not done that"-

Scully slowly reached and ruffled his hair and said-"You should have done even more actually,- She paused as the song turned and she looked into his eyes, so captivating. For the last ten years she always meant avoiding the haze; there she was, stranded with none other with her partner, Fox Mulder and what seemed to be the end of a good dream that began to turn even more interesting.

Dana began to remember, all the times she was saved by him. The time when that creep who killed women for fun tied her up…and the time when her father died, who held and said everything would be alright? He did. All lead to one man saying that he'd be there and that was Mulder. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mulder.

"Dana, what did you mean?"-

His voice sounded so confused and that was just so cute. She gave a soft giggle and said-"Oh nothing, a ladies secret"- Her hand moved to the back, where the sandwiches were, unwrapping one she said-"Eat?"-

Mulder took the offered sandwich and munched softly on it, grinning he said-"Peanut Butter and Jelly, how creative Scully"- Wrapping his free arm over her shoulders, he felt like nothing could go wrong. Meanwhile she kept on thinking when she felt bread stuffed to her mouth.

"What the hell?"-She asked in shock, Mulder laugh and said-"Jeez Dana, you can't take a joke?"- She took her fingers and began to tickle, finding it to no avail as he said-"Not happening."-

Giving a pout, Scully took a sandwich for herself and asked-"Why did you do that for?"- That boyish grin that could make any girl melt was showned and he began to make up excuses in his mind.

"Well, you look too cute inmersed in them thoughts of yours. Care to tell me?"- Mulder's voice was tearing her appart, she had been dying to get away from their job with him beside her and softly she rested her arm on his right shoulder and said-"I was having flashbacks"-

Crimson crept over her cheeks as her walkman began playing another song, an old one. Mulder actually had a small liking for this song.Listening closely to it, rain began to pour, just when they knew it wouldn't get worse. They were in the middle of nowhere in North Carolina, without gas, two cellphones, food and water. Still hour hour and twenty minutes to go.

Scully began to get tired, her legs were numbing as she snuggled to Mulder. Holding to her, he reached to the back seat and retreated a tenchcoat and said-"Here, use it to cover yourself, it's getting quite cold."-

Scully managed to cover herself as Mulder drank some water. Softly glancing at him she spoke-"Do you think they will get to us soon?"-

Mulder whom finished his sip, glanced back and said-"If they don't, I call Krycek and have him drive us some gas."-

One hour still to go, Scully fell asleep and Mulder was listening to the walkman, watching her. Knowing that she'd be fine but, he couldn't help but to watch at her sleeping form.

'_I hate this crap…she doesn't deserve to be out here in the road sleeping like shit. She's more than that.'_

His thoughts ran harshly as he ruffled his hair for who knows what time. It was 10:30 a.m. Swearing that once that he put gas into the car he'd be checking in at a local motel and sleep. A car pulled by, by the looks it was Krycek.

"Mulder!"-His voice called, it seemed that someone answered his prayers and got enough gas for another five miles.-"Krycek! Damnit who sent you?"- Scully shifted in the other chair and Alex spoke-"Well you idiot, roadside service called the bureau and Skinner sent me. Open the gas thing you asshole, unless you'd like to run on foot"-

Popping the gas tank open, Krycek poured in the gas; once settled up he waved goodbye and Mulder woke up Scully.-"Hullo Sunshine, we're on the road again. 5 miles to go, which at my speed rate will be…three hours and fifty minutes. Sit back and enjoy the show."-

**A.N.: Alright what do you guys say will happen in the next chapter? Will Mulder get to the gas station on time before getting gasless again? Or will Scully need a sudden stop to the girls room? Read/Review/Enjoy **

**Many thanks to the Reviews for chapter one **

**-Lian**


End file.
